tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Season 1)
The first season of the tengaged reality talent show [https://tengagedgroups.fandom.com/wiki/Aili_James%27_The_Voice The Voice] premiered on August 14, 2019. Aili James, Aimee and Megan are the coaches. Ryan is the neutral judge. Kat was a guest judge for the final in the place of Megan. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in the live shows. When four contestants remain they compete against each other in the finale with the coaches and public deciding the winner. Teams ;Color key : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live Shows : Eliminated in the Playoff Rounds : Stolen in the Knockout Rounds : Eliminated in the Knockout Rounds : Stolen in the Battle Rounds : Eliminated in the Battle Rounds Blind auditions The Blind Auditions started on August 14. Coaches are allowed 10 artists to join their team. :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : Artist defaulted to this coach's team : Artist elected to join this coach's team : Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (August 14)' 'Episode 2 (August 14)' 'Episode 3 (August 15)' 'Episode 4 (August 15)' 'Episode 5 (August 15)' 'Episode 6 (August 15)' The Battles The Battle Rounds started on August 16. The coaches can each steal two losing artists from another team and save one artist who lost their battle on their own team. : Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was saved by their coach and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The Knockouts Round started on August 18. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and save one artist who lost their Knockout on their own team. : Artist won the Knockouts and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts but was saved by their coach and advances to the Playoffs : Artist lost the Knockouts and was eliminated The Playoffs The Playoffs started on August 19. The coaches would select 4 of their artists to take part in the live shows. : Artist was chosen by their coach to move on to the live shows : Artist was eliminated Live shows The Live shows started August 21. The Top 12 Acts compete and Ryan debuts as a live show coach. : Artist was saved by the Coaches votes : Artist was place in the bottom three or middle three : Artist was saved by the Instant Save : Artist was eliminated Show 1: Top 12 (Aug 21) The Top 12 performed on Wednesday, August 21, 2019, with the results the following episode. The three contestants with the fewest votes got a second chance to perform again for the Instant Save, with the loser leaving the competition. Show 2: Top 10 (Aug 24) The Top 12 performed on Saturday, August 24, 2019, with the results the following episode. The three contestants with the fewest votes got a second chance to perform again for the Instant Save, with the loser leaving the competition. Show 3: Semifinals (Aug 26) The Top 12 performed on Monday, August 26, 2019, with the results the following episode. In the semifinals, three artists automatically moved on to next show's finale, the two artists with the fewest votes were immediately eliminated and the middle three contended for the remaining spot in next show's finale via the Instant Save. Show 4: Finale (Aug 28) The Final 4 performed on Wednesday, Aug 28, 2019. This show, the four finalists performed a new performance and their song of the season. Elimination Chart ;Color key ;Artist's info : Team Aili James : Team Aimee : Team Megan ;Results details : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Instant Save : Saved by the coaches : Eliminated